


Rebel Wheels

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Rods, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana loves the smell of tires, asphalt and distance. But she and her baby need some rest. And El Sediento Diablo bar offers a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Wheels

"Ride the highway west, baby  
Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold."

\- The Doors (The End)

Morgana throttled and her wheels started to rip the asphalt. The crimson sun circle was slowly drowning into the horizon. It was going late and no matter how much she loved the smell of fuel, burnt tires and distance, she had to have a rest. She was unable to find an opponent for the race whatever. She'll stop by the next biker bar, refill the fuel and have a proper rest. Lucky her these bars began to offer some alternative fuel though. Morgana stopped by  _El Sediento Diablo_ bar and filled her tank with a 1:8 mix of N2O and avgas.

 

When her 57 Chevy Corvette hot rod's thirst was quenched, it was her turn. Morgana pushed the swinging doors like in the old western movie and entered  _El Sediento Diablo._

 

Morgana was enjoying her pint of beer. She'll drink a bit, then she'll sleep in her baby and in the morning she'll ride on towards the west coast and back. She'll roam the wild US landscape until her Corvette stops moving. Maybe she'll go seeing Mexico...

 

Morgana looked around the bar. Bunch of dudes in leather was filling its tanks with beer 'fore they'll sit upon their choppers and ride on. And among them there was sitting a beauty. Her golden hair were falling over her leather vest, reflecting the dim light and putting a spell on Morgana. Her face looked like if the gods, bored to death, chiseled her from the fanciest marble with Morgana in mind. Morgana leaned toward the bartender: "A drink for that sublime blonde elvish princess," she ordered.

 

When the bartender, a tall, scarred, Mexican guy, somehow resembling Danny Trejo delivered the bourbon, the beauty - obviously - asked where does it arrive from. Danny Trejo jerked his head towards the bar. Rapunzel turned her head around and saw Morgana. She rose from her chair, grabbed her drink and sauntered to Morgana. "May I?" she asked. Morgana nodded. The girl swung her vest she was holding over her right shoulder with her left hand crossing her chest and with the swing Morgana could finally see the ace of spades in flames, altogether with the words  _La Sonrisa Del Diablo_ in gothic letters on the back of the vest. The peri threw the vest over the chair and sat down. Morgana checked the blonde's tattoos - iron cross, flaming skull, pinup girl, ending in the fingerless leather glove with rivet knuckles. "Thank you for the drink," she said. Morgana shook her head: "It's okay... I like to invite ladies who seem to be interesting." The fair hair smiled. Morgana liked her...

"My name's Morgause by the way," said the Goldilock.

 

Ladies have drunken few bottles of beer. Morgana, losing all inhibitions, planted a kiss on Morgause's soft, ardent, carmine lips. Morgause seemed to be surprised, but soon she partook the lip play. Morgana, lustridden, planted her kisses all over Morgause's face, her hands running over blonde's silhouette to finally rest upon the strong, perfectly shaped thighs in the leather trousers. 

 

 

Morgana opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor in Morgause's embrace. They must have zoned out quickly the day before. El Sediento Diablo was filled with guys, obviously truck drivers. She was surprised none of them was picking on her or trying to seduce her like they usually did. Then she noticed they were covered with Morgause's vest instead of a blanket. It seemed  _La Sonrisa Del Diablo_ was a powerful name. Morgause stirred next to her. Morgana turned toward Morgause and her lips were attacked by a kiss. And in that kiss Morgana forgot everything, dissolving into Morgause's lips and craving only for this kiss, needing it and wishing it never to surcease.

Girls had the enormous breakfast - ham and eggs, toasts, a huge pile of sausages and the apple pie. They won't need to stop anywhere for the whole day.

Morgana arranged her poncho and walked out of the door. Morgause followed her, all in leather, taming her golden mane into the scarf with the flames pattern. While Morgana was sitting down into her hot rod, Morgause left for her bike. Harley Davidson's chopper, all in black and chrome, it's saddle covered with rivets, it's fuel tank bearing chrome angel wings with the black seal, consisting of the characters  and a silver skull, the long leather fringes hanging loose from the handle-bars, its mirrors, consisting of two polished chrome iron crosses...

"Wanna compete?" asked Morgause, tying a scarf with skull jaw around her face. Morgana stepped on the gas to rev up the engine. "You bet," she smiled. Morgause bursted into laughter and went hell for leather. And Morgana, happy like never before followed her towards the sunrise.

 

"This is a Rebel Love Song  
Wild and running for one reason  
They can’t stop us from our freedom"

\- Black Veil Brides (Rebel Love Song)

 


End file.
